Adjustable boring bars are common in the art with radial adjustments being possible in various ways. With the advent of tape controlled machines and automation equipment, it has become extremely important to be able to change tooling rapidly without changing the intended dimension. Many tools are single purpose tools in a single location in a machine. Thus, when a tool point wears or breaks, it must be replaced quickly to avoid a long shut down of the machine.
Thus, it is an object to provide a boring bar and head which is simple in construction with a minimum of parts which can be readily disassembled and replaced with accurate relocation. The present invention is intended to be an improvement on the disclosure in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kelm 3,486,401 (1969) and Heuser 3,516,134 (1970) in the reduction of the parts required, the ease of machining, the interchangeability of the boring heads, and the locking means for the head.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable tool makers to construct and use the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.